A suspended microphone for cellular telephone disclosed in a mono-functioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,079 shown in FIG. 1 is used to sense vibration of a user""s vocal cords during vocal communication. The sensed vibration is then forwarded to a processing circuit for amplification via a spring. In this case, the spring, as a transmission medium, has a considerable open space with a limited transmission capability that could distort fidelity and weaken vibration amplitude of vocal cords to indistinguishable degree occasionally.
In view of abovesaid imperfection, the inventor of this invention is to provide an improved mechanism pertaining to the subject matter in the hope that it would be helpful in some respects to people""s daily living.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a double-functioned hand-free device for cellular telephone, a microphone thereof is capable of collecting sound wave directly or sensing vibration of vocal cords.
In order to realize abovesaid object, this invention is characterized in:
a neck hanger connected with one end of a microphone casing which is attached to a user""s throat portion; two circuits housed in the microphone casing including a direct sound-receiver circuit and a circuit for sensing vibration of vocal cords; a switch controlled by a turnable slew cover on the microphone casing for switching between those two circuits alternatively; and a sound-receiver hole being driven to open or close by turning the slew cover to meet on-the-spot requirements.
For more detailed information regarding this invention together with further advantages or features thereof, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.